A New Adventure: Neverland Awaits
by chikadee-pan
Summary: This story is about four new lost kids including a lost girl. On Earth, Isaiah and Rania, siblings, are brought to neverland. They then have a hard time wondering whether or not they want to go back.
1. Chapter 1

Rania plopped onto her bed. Never was she ever going to be embarrassed like that again. So she broke a promise to Isaiah. It doesn't mean he can blurt out from his seat to the entire class that she believed she could fly to Neverland. Everyone, even her best friends, couldn't stifle their giggles. They said that they were sorry and all, but she still felt hurt. It wasn't her fault she wanted to run away.

She stared all around her room. It's not like she was obsessed with the guy. She had other interests such as reading, playing her flute, and telling really obnoxious jokes, but she did have almost all the stories of Peter Pan ever made (which she kept hidden) and she never locked her bedroom window. Isaiah laughed and teased her for days. _Isaiah_, she thought. She fell face down again onto her purple and green polka dotted bedspread and rolled into it. She never wanted to face the world again. No one would make her.

She heard a knock at the door. She knew it was Isaiah coming to "apologize". Since she didn't care to answer, he barged in.

"So," He cleared his throat. "Okay. So I'm sorry that I embarrassed you in front of the whole class and I'll never do it again." He smiled proudly. He stood up to walk away.

"Mmmphh," Rania said under the blanket on her bed.

"What?" He turned around. "I couldn't hear you under that thing you call a blanket."

She sighed and unwrapped herself. "I said that mom probably told you to come."

"But I did, so I'm off the hook."

"And you won't ever even be able to say that again since you already did. No one'll be laughing the next time."

"Uh, you're right next door and I can pick any lock so tell me I can't come in here and search your room."

"I don't keep anything locked." She said her lip trembling.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Peter Pan hates locks. Get a life."

"You said that to everyone in the class. Even the teacher held her laugh."

"But she didn't."

"She was gonna." Her eyes started tearing up so she couldn't see clearly. _Great. The last thing I need is Isaiah to see me cry._

"And now you're starting to cry. Listen Peter Pan is for little kids, age range 2-4, and depressed adults who have nothing better to do. You're nine-years-old. You need to get over this. Face it, the stories exist only in stories."

"Go away."

"Make me."

"I'll call mom."

"You know what she's going to say. "'Shut up, I'm trying to work,'" or "'Suck it up you weaklings,'" He mimicked their mom using a high voice.

Rania burrowed herself in her polka dotted bedspread again. She wasn't going to let Isaiah see her tears fall.

Isaiah sighed and left the room. Nothing made him feel more uncomfortable than his sister bawling.

Rania vowed that some way or another, she was going to have to prove it to Isaiah that Peter Pan isn't some fiction character. She's only believed in him this far because once, when she was very small, she caught a glimpse of a shadow of a boy and a ball of light tinkling like bells gliding through the night sky. It wasn't a hoax. She knew it was true even if everyone else called her foolish. But who could tell a lie about someone flying wearing clothes made of leaves?


	2. Chapter 2

_Jeez,_ Isaiah thought. _One time I just try to cheer her up, she just starts bawling her eyes out. I don't care what she reads; she just needs to grow up. For Pete's sake, she's nine years old._

He went to his bedside table and grabbed the phonebook. He dragged his fingers up and down all of the delusional phone numbers. He got his phone and at the last minute stopped. What was the point? He might be delusional himself trying to help his sister. He sighed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. He knew that mom wasn't going to make them any lunch because she was always so "tired from a day's work". He went out the door and locked it behind him. Unlike Rania, he didn't care if things were locked or not. He walked to the nearest drug store and bought some microwaveable groceries. As he was about to pay for it, he heard a voice.

"Isaiah?"

He turned around and saw his friend Daniel there sucking on a lollypop.

"Isaiah," He repeated. "So you _do_ get your own groceries. So Reagan wasn't wrong."

"What do you want?" Although he deserved it, he didn't want secrets being poured around school like the fact that he has to get the groceries and his mom was almost always high and couldn't do anything for herself. _It's like we're living a secret,_ Isaiah.

"Can't a friend say hi?" Even though, that isn't what I came here for. I actually got this lollypop. Did you know that they make passion fruit flavored ones? They are so disgusting they won't sell. My uncle works there and he came home saying they'll probably turn it to prunes." He made a scrunched up face.

"So what flavor-" He stopped, shook his head, and went to the cashier.

"Hey, wait," Daniel came out the store behind him. "Can you tell me anything else about "your sisters problem"?

Isaiah did, but he thought that she'd suffered enough already. "Can't,"

"What do you mean "'Can't'"

"I don't think she'll like it,"

"She's your sister. You're doing the best thing for her."

"Yeah, anyway, I'll see you Monday."

"You too."

Isaiah ran home. He couldn't take it. What was he going to say if a whole rampage of kids asked for more information.

_You reap what you sow, _His dad had said. Some years ago he said that to explain why mom storted taking drugs. He dissappeared seven months ago. No one still knew of his whereabouts.

As soon as he got home, he knew that the door would make enough noise to wake up mom, so he climbed up a vine up to Rania's room. This was one time he didn't mind the window being unlocked. As he got to the window, he gently opened it and put one foot through. He was about to put the second foot through when eh heard Rania.

"Where've you been," He would've answered, but Rania spoke again. "You're lucky mom didn't wake up while you were gone. And I saw you climb through the window. Now do you see why windows shouldn't be locked? I sure hope while you were gone you didn't tell anyone anything else about me. Did you?" She took a breath and started to continue but was interrupted by Isaiah speaking.

"I could answer those questions if you leave enough space for me to talk." He slid from the window. "Where's mom."

"Looking as dead as a doornail. Now I can see one reason adults aren't allowed to enter Neverland."

Isaiah mentally rolled his eyes. "So I better put these downstairs. I got some sodas and hamburgurs. Oh, did you hear that they're now making prune-sicles?"

He went downstairs because he didn't really want to hear the answer. By the time he got back upstairs with steaming hot hamburgurs and ice cold, Rania was staring at the window obviusly staring at something specific.

"Don't tell me," Isaiah laid down the food. "I bet a million bucks that it's Peter Pan. I bet that times a thousand that Tinker Bell's with him."

"It is!" She waved her hand frantically. "It's not Peter Pan, but one of the lost boys. They've finally come!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, I'm so _sure_."

"I'm not kidding!" Rania couldn't understand why he didn't understand.

"How can you tell you're not making things up?" Isaiah chalenged.

"'Cause I think I know a flying kid when I see one." She said in a duh tone. "Come _up_!" A few seconds later, Rania couldn't see why he was still sitting int the same place, so she grabbed his arm and pulled him. She brought both hands to his dark-brown head and turned it facing the window.

Rania whispered in his ear and told him where to look even though she got the feeling that he was ignoring her.

"See?" She said anyway, "I can tell it's not Tinker Bell because the light coming from- can you see that? It's a fairy!-well, the light is a mix of blue and purple. Tink's white-yellow." Isaiah tried to protest that it was just the streetlights mixing with the foggy air, but Rania put her hand, which was sweating, over his mouth so he wouldn't speak.

"It's coming," Isaiah mused. She was though almost certain that he had convinced himself that he was dreaming. She pinched him for good measure.

"Ow! What the heck…" He stopped. "So I'm not dreaming."

"I'm gonna call him," She declared. She stood on the window ledge and used one hand to grabb the top of the interior so she wouldn't fall, and the other cuping her mouth. "Yoo hoo! Over here! Hello!"

Isaiah stood up and was about to say, "You could fall down! The neighbores are going to think that you're mentally challenged." But he stopped before he spoke because he saw something, someone, plummeting from the _air_ to the window. He could make out a face, two faces if you counted the small ball of light a face…

"Oh my god!" He grabbed his sister who was grinning like a maniac from the window ledge and on to her bed.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening…" He glanced back to the open window and saw someone's leg go through it.

He glanced back at his sister and saw her talking to herself, the smile still on her face. She looked up at him and said, "Don't ever forget what you're about to see. This could be the turning point of our lives."

Isaiah nodded. She could check off the first thing she said. There was no way he was ever going to forget this.

Rania knew she saw something. She _knew_ she did. She could feel it, if you could feel moments. Her hair was standing on end when she saw the child-like figure slide through the window. _The person_, she thought excietedly, _is from Neverland and in my room. An actual lost boy._

The kid was standing up looking around the room trying to find the person who called. Rania could make out that the kid was a boy from the shadows the light was giving him. He shrugged and went to the window.

"Psst, Hola?" A voice said that came from the ball of light that followed him into the room. "I'd think it wouldn't do to leave. There are children in this room. You can at least try to find 'em." The voice was small but determined.

"Ray,_por favor. _It's late and I'm hearing things." The boy sounded tired. "Mostly all the time, voice are linked with bodies of some sort."

Rania climbed up on one knee and got a better view of the boy and fairy who seeming to be arguing. The boy had tan skin and black hair almost to his shoulders. He was wearing pants that seemed to be made out of deer skin and a white, flannel shirt that most likely came from Earth.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting some information about this kid." Isaiah who was still crouched down rose up and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but what are you doing in my sister's room? I need a name and social ID number."

The boy turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Wow, you just came out of nowhere. Do you always sneak up on people like that?"

Then Rania jumped up. "I'm the one who called. But what is your name?"

The boy grinned. "Hola. Just Hola. I'm here on Earth on a secret mission. I'm actually not supposed to be here but no one can stop me."

"My name's Rania. This is my brother Isaiah." Then she got serious. "Did you come all the way from Neverland? How long have you been a Lost Boy. Are there any Lost Girls? Who's Ray? Can you speak Fairy?" She paused to let him answer.

"Yes, I did. I don't count years. There are a few and they're obnoxious, no offence. My fairy friend. Yes."

Isaiah was gaping at him. No one was able to remember anything like that. Than he snapped back. "How do we know that this isn't a hoax of some sort? How are we supposed too know if you're just some kid who climbed through thwe window just for fun?"

"You saw me fly. You should know that I didn't climb from the ground. Walking and climbing is so _slow_."

Suddenly, Rania said, "Can we come? This has been my life-long dream to escape here and go to Neverland."

"I still don't believe this." Isaiah murrmured.

"No one's making you. You don't have to come." Hola gravely said.

"Come on, Isaiah. Don't you want to come. Think of this as a big adventure. Please?"

Isaiah thought of mom. She wouldn't care if he was gine for a day, much less a month. A year would be heaven on Earth for her.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Rania clapped her hands. She grabbed Isaiah's hands. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah." he said. Than to himself, "I hope we won't regret this."


End file.
